Pink Burberry
by Shaetil
Summary: A short one-shot set in the At Your Convenience AU. After one of their usual arguments, Zoro finds a new way to apologize. Zosan - guyxguy. Rated 'M' for language and smut.


_I do not claim to own or have created any characters, names or other intellectual properties belonging to One Piece. This is only my hobby, and I simply wish for you to enjoy what you read._

_Happy Valentine's Day all you pervs!_

Pink Burberry

* * *

"I do not!"  
"Oh yes you do! Every damn time!"  
Zoro rolled his one viable eye, the other hidden by a gauze patch. "I don't understand why you're making a big deal about this."  
Sanji scowled, "I'm sick of it! I have no damn privacy because you keep barging in!"  
"S'not MY fault that you take so long in the bathroom every time! You're worse than a girl!"  
"I AM NOT A GIRL!" Sanji's voice rose to a furious screech. "YOU KNOW WHAT? FUCK YOU. I'M LEAVING!"  
"WHAT?!" Zoro grabbed Sanji's shirt before he could retreat. "What the hell?! Tonight is date night! You can't go!"  
"LIKE HELL I CAN'T!" Sanji pulled against Zoro's grip. "LET GO YOU SHITHEAD!"  
"Fuck no! I've been looking forward to this! I'm not letting you go, you asshole!"  
With one powerful yank, Zoro pulled Sanji back by his shirt. The pink fabric made an ominous popping sound as the two men struggled in the short hallway outside the bathroom. Face crimson from anger and exertion, Sanji glared as he paused to catch his breath. Zoro took full advantage of the respite to pull his enraged lover into an unshakeable embrace.  
"Get. Off."  
"No!"  
"Goddammit, let me go already! Fuck you and your damn date night! There's NO way you're getting any today!"  
"Oh come on already! We haven't had sex in two weeks!"  
"I KNEW IT! You're only thinking about sex, you shitty horndog!"  
"I'm not only thinking about sex, curly." Zoro sighed and nuzzled against Sanji's soft, blonde hair. "I-I've missed you, dammit!"  
Sanji felt the fight flow right out of him as his marimo began to place kisses on his hair. He'd been lonely too. It was hard to find time to just be together when they both had the demands of different careers on top of caring for a small child. Zoro moved to kiss his neck, and Sanji felt the light scratch of the marimo's bandages against his skin. It hadn't been that long ago that he'd almost lost Zoro to Tony's batshit crazy biological father. His scowl softened as he recalled the terror he'd felt at that time.  
Sensing that Sanji was calming down, Zoro loosened his grip and slid a hand to massage lightly at one of Sanji's nipples through his shirt. Sanji sighed and arched into the touch. "Are you still mad?"  
Sanji pouted, "Yes."  
"Let me make it up to you?"  
Sanji looked over his shoulder at his lover with an arched brow. What was this mosshead up to now? "Are you apologizing?"  
"Yes."  
"Will you leave me alone in the bathroom from now on?"  
"Ye... maybe."  
"Zoro!"  
The younger man spun him around in his arms and shrugged at Sanji's glare. "When you gotta go, you gotta go. I'm not making any stupid promises!"  
Sanji rolled his eyes. "Are you three? Can't you control your own bowl movements?"  
"Shut up!"  
To Sanji's suprise Zoro dropped to his knees, his fingers beginning to undo the blonde's belt and pants. "What are you doing?"  
"Apologizing."  
Sanji held his breath as Zoro tugged down his slacks, placing warm kisses against his exposed thighs. Running his thumb along the shape of Sanji's package through his boxers, Zoro hooked his fingers in the waistband, pulling the underwear down only slightly. Sanji shivered when Zoro's breath tickled his skin moments before the marimo sharply bit at his hipbone. "OW! That hurt you fucker!"  
Zoro sucked at the bite, looking up at him with his one dark eye. Sanji groaned and threaded a hand into his lover's soft, green hair. Moving with maddening deliberation, Zoro pulled down Sanji's boxers inch by inch. He licked and sucked at each new patch of creamy skin exposed, littering Sanji's hips with small love-bites leading furthur toward the blonde's awakening erection.  
"Wa-wait! Zoro!"  
His lover paused and looked up at him expectantly. Sanji stroked green locks back from the marimo's forehead. He wanted this... oh god he wanted this, but this would be Zoro's first time trying this. "Uh, mosshead, you know what to do right?"  
Rolling his visible eye, Zoro finished pulling down Sanji's boxers and leaned back to let him step out of the clothes. "I'll be fine."  
"It's just... you know... teeth?"  
Zoro gripped the blonde's pale hips and bent to place a kiss near the base of Sanji's half-hard erection. "I know. Now shut up and let me apologize!"  
Sanji's attempt to continue protesting changed to low moans as Zoro's lips closed around the head of his cock. Sanji slumped against the wall behind him as his lover swirled his tongue in slow circles, exploring the shape and taste of Sanji's arousal. Zoro pulled away with an obscenely loud slurp. Sanji groaned in protest, "F-fuck, don't you DARE stop now!"  
Zoro chuckled breathlessly, "Not a chance, curly."  
He spat into his right hand before taking the blonde's length back into his mouth. His hand closed around the base of Sanji's erection, and he adopted a short twisting and squeezing motion with his saliva-slicked grip. Zoro was finding that he actually really enjoyed doing this for his boyfriend. The little noises and gasps that Sanji made with every slide of his tongue were thrilling. This was an entirely different sort of pleasure than what Zoro got from intercourse. Always when having sex the damn blonde's sexy body and passonate voice drove him out of his senses. Sometimes he would miss Sanji's climax because of the intensity of his own. Even though losing control like that was immensely satisfying, Zoro was truly relishing the feeling of driving his lover higher and higher while having his mind clear enough to observe how the blonde slowly came undone under his attentions.  
Zoro pressed the flat of his tongue up against the underside of Sanji's cock, feeling the throbbing pulse, before gripping his hand a little tighter and bobbing his head forward to take in more of Sanji's length.  
Sanji cried out loudly and yanked on Zoro's short hair. The slick heat of his lover's mouth and the pressure as he sucked was too perfect. He curled forward as he felt the head of his cock rub against the ridges at the top of Zoro's mouth. His hips jerked as he instictively tried to drive himself deeper into the blissful heat.  
Choking, Zoro pulled away. Sanji watched, dazed, as the younger man gagged between heavy panting. The thought of Zoro choking on his cock was arousing, but this was Zoro's first time giving head - Sanji felt terrible for not warning him. "S-sorry..."  
"S'okay." Zoro gripped the blonde's pale hips with both hands. Finally catching his breath, he placed an adoring kiss to the flushed tip of Sanji's erection. "M'fine."  
Sanji watched through heavy lidded blue eyes as Zoro took his length back in his mouth. The marimo must be becoming accustomed to this judging by how he picked up the pace, sucking and licking in concert. Sanji didn't hold back his passionate moans as he returned his hand to Zoro's hair and placed the other one on the younger man's broad shoulder for support. He fought to keep his eyes open as he watched his cock slide in and out of Zoro's red, swollen lips. The heat and pressure in his groin was building to the point of becoming unbearable. Sanji tried to buck his hips, just needing to reach the end, but Zoro's bruising grip was unshakeable.  
Feeling Sanji writhe above him, Zoro opened his unbandaged eye and focused on the blonde's flushed features. Sanji was shamelessly panting, and to Zoro's delight he began to plead, "Goddammit, marimo! So close! Just...!"  
The sight made Zoro's own arousal jerk in response. He moaned around Sanji's length while greedily drinking in every moment of Sanji's passion. The blonde nearly screamed as Zoro's low groan vibrated against his tight erection. He was so hard and so close! His blue eyes fluttered back open and his gaze locked with Zoro's dark eye looking back up at him. His lover's lust-filled eye also held an expression of longing.  
He desired Sanji. That realization filled his heart, and Sanji whimpered softly, unable to put words to his feelings. He loved Zoro so much!  
Seeing that Sanji was close, Zoro tried something different. He remembered what had felt good the first time Sanji had blown him - pulling back, he pressed his tongue into the slit at the head of Sanji's arousal. Sanji howled in response, clawing Zoro's scalp with one hand while he frantically scrabbled at his lover's shoulder with the other.  
Zoro flinched in pain, but pushed through the feeling to surge forward once more and take Sanji in even deeper. He could feel the fabric of Sanji's dress shirt tickling his face. "ZO...! C-COMING!"  
Sanji desperately pulled at the marimo's hair in an attempt to warn him. Zoro took the hint and pulled away. Releasing Sanji's hips, Zoro firmly pumped the blonde's cock with one hand and felt it throb as his lover reached his climax. Sanji gasped at the feeling of Zoro's strong grip on his tight erection and gave himself over to his release. His hips bucked out of his control as he spurted sticky strands of cum onto Zoro's face and hair.  
Sanji was trembling all over and his hips were still spasming when his knees gave out and he slid to the floor in front of Zoro. He sighed in bliss and leaned back against the wall, lazily slitting his blue eyes to watch his cum sliding down his partner's flushed features.  
Zoro had closed his eye in time to avoid getting anything in it - and now he opened it to find Sanji watching him, looking sated and content. Zoro grinned, "I did good, huh?"  
"Yeah." Sanji lifted a limp arm and stroked cum off Zoro's cheek with his pale fingers. The younger man grabbed his hand and sucked the mess from Sanji's fingers while the blonde watched. Sanji felt his arousal beginning to build once more.  
"Apology accepted, damn mosshead."  
Zoro chuckled and shifted on his knees. Sanji observed the generous erection straining against the marimo's pants. "What do you say about moving this to the bed?"  
"Hell yes!" Zoro scrambled to his feet and used the front of his shirt to wipe the rest of the mess off his face. Sanji couldn't help but return his lover's brilliant smile as he accepted Zoro's outstretched hand and let the marimo help him up. Leaning in, he captured Zoro's lips in an adoring kiss. Strong hands came around his back, and Zoro eagerly returned the caress.  
It would be easy to get lost in the feeling of Zoro's firm lips on his, however Sanji had much better things in mind. He kicked his lover in the shin without holding back, and slipped from his grasp when he yelped in pain. "WHAT THE FUCK, SANJI?!"  
Sanji laughed and darted for the bedroom as fast as his wobbly legs would allow. Zoro growled, but grinned as he gave chase. Life and love with this asshole was never boring. He entered their room to find Sanji lounging on the covers in the casually sexy way only the blonde could pull off without trying. Zoro felt arousal throb in his gut, and he stalked toward the bed with a predatory leer. Sanji smirked and began to unbutton his shirt, sliding the pink fabric from his shoulders. Suddenly his expression dropped, and Zoro froze in confusion as cold fury spread over his lover's features.  
"YOU DUMB MUSCLEHEAD YOU FUCKING TORE MY BURBERRY SHIRT!"


End file.
